The Visitor
by BlueMoonDuchess
Summary: Dragounous brings a duck from PuckWorld to live with the ducks to stir up trouble. The visitor finally departs Earth and returns to PuckWorld, but leaves a dire emotional scar on Nosedive and WildWing. The visitor afterall was thier... read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note- I know I have a lot of stories out, but I have so many stories going in my head I just had to share! Okay well hope ya'll enjoy!  
  
WARNING~ Rating for child abuse, and subject matters for matured audiences.  
  
  
  
"Something isn't right", said Duke as he entered their headquarters, accompanied by Mallory, Tanya, and Grin.  
  
Inside they found glass everywhere, and blood stains on the floor. They followed the mess; it in continued to increase. Finally they went into the kitchen where they found a huge pile of broken dishes, and blood. There was so much blood.  
  
"What happened", cried Tanya.  
  
Then the pile of broken dishes started moving. The team soon realized that someone was in there! But who?  
  
They rushed over to the pile and saw Nosedive. He had a black and blue on his eye, his right hand was hanging limp, he was half conscious, and was bleeding.  
  
His shirt ripped was drenched in blood.  
  
"Nosedive", cried Duke rushing over to the teenager helping him up.  
  
Nosedive couldn't speak, he tried but shut his beak.  
  
"Get him to the coach", ordered Tanya "Now."  
  
Grin picked up the beaten up teenager and laid him onto the coach.  
  
"Why aren't we putting him into the medical room", asked Duke.  
  
"For one your not supposed to move bleeding victims, it will rush the heart up, and therefore make the bleeding increase. But more importantly I just sprayed the room with an anti-germ spray. It's also kind of toxic, we can't go in there, especially Nosedive will all of those cuts."  
  
"Ah", said Duke.  
  
"Okay everyone", said Tanya, "Mallory call up Phil and tell him to tell Canard, and WildWing that Nosedive is beat up. Tell them we don't' know how or what happened but just tell them."  
  
"I want Wing", whispered Nosedive.  
  
"He's traveling remember Dive", said Tanya softly, "They'll probably take another plane and come back, don't worry we'll look after you, okay?"  
  
Nosedive nodded and shut his eyes.  
  
"Duke I want you to stay here with me", then whispering to him Tanya said, "I might need restraining. Patching this up I'm sure is going to be painful."  
  
"Grin", said Tanya, "Go fetch my medical bag, then come back and Duke and you are going to stay here and help me out."  
  
The ducks nodded and did as was asked of them.  
  
~Ring, Ring~  
  
"Phil get that", said Canard. "It's going to disturb WildWing, he's trying to sleep."  
  
The three of them were on the plane; WildWing was in the window seat, Canard in the middle and Phil on the end.  
  
"Fine", muttered Phil "I have to do everything don't I?"  
  
"Ha", snorted Canard.  
  
~Phone Call~  
  
"Hello".  
  
"Phil? This is Mallory."  
  
"Hey boobula, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Look I don't know what happened but Nosedive got beat up, in our headquarters! He's beat, and wants his brother. He keeps asking for him. Tell WildWing to get on the next flight back."  
  
"But Mal-"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
"Okay done."  
  
~Click~  
  
"What was that all about", questioned Canard.  
  
"Nosedive got beat up", said Phil.  
  
WildWing opened his instantaneously. "What?"  
  
"They don't know what happened, all they know is that when they got home Nosedive was beat up."  
  
"Oh my gosh".  
  
~Headquarters~  
  
"Hold him down", said Tanya, as the teenager struggled to loose.  
  
Both Grin and now Duke were on top of the teenager trying to keep him straight, as Tanya wrapped up his wrist. She had previously sown him up with stitches. He looked worse than it really was.  
  
"Stop it", cried Nosedive, "Please don't hurt me!"  
  
"No one's going to hurt you kid", said Duke gently.  
  
"He is!"  
  
"Who is?"  
  
"M-my d-"  
  
Nosedive started sobbing hysterically at this point.  
  
"Nosedive", said Tanya who was worried, "What's wrong?"  
  
"He beat me up! I couldn't fight back! I mean he's my f-"  
  
Again Nosedive found him not able to continue.  
  
"I want WildWing!"  
  
"He's coming, Dive", said Duke who felt horrible for Nosedive.  
  
"Tell us what happened', said Mallory.  
  
"Dragounous opened the dimensional gateway."  
  
"WHAT", exclaimed all of the ducks in confusion.  
  
"He brought back another duck to make confusion for all of us. He's done this before remember with Lucretia de Coy, and Falcon? Well he did it again."  
  
Nosedive shivered violently.  
  
"He'll be back", said Nosedive.  
  
"Nosedive what are you talking about", cried Mallory.  
  
"Don't worry he's staying with us", said Nosedive, "The only problem he can bring to us is emotional. I want WildWing!"  
  
"Okay", said Tanya coolly, "Than where is he?"  
  
"Getting beer."  
  
"Dive who is this guy", questioned Mallory.  
  
"My f-, I Want WILDWING!"  
  
"Okay I have an idea", said Tanya, "Why don't you talk to WildWing on the phone? That way you can talk to him and we can fix you up some more, and get the story out?"  
  
"O-okay", stuttered Nosedive, "I can work with that."  
  
Duke quickly picked up the phone and started dialing the number, than after cluing both their captains in of what was happening to their youngest member, he handed Nosedive the phone.  
  
"WildWing?"  
  
"Hey there Nosedive", said WildWing trying to remain calm.  
  
"I want you here with me!"  
  
"I'll be there soon, I promise, I'm already on the plane coming back."  
  
"I need you! Don't make me go through this alone."  
  
"Nosedive what's going on? Don't worry Tanya and Duke, and Grin, and Mallory are all going to take care of you okay? Now who is here?"  
  
"Dad."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note~ Please review! Thanks bye! 


	2. Their Story

Author's Note- Hey I'm ungrounded!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!! Time to throw a par- tay!!!!!!!!!! Okay guess your bored of hearing me celebrate, onto the story~  
  
  
  
It was late when the duck walked in. He had on black pants, and a black jacket. He was muscular, and tough looking. He stood about 5'11; much taller than the 5'3 Nosedive. In one hand he held a bottle of liquor, and in the other was a newspaper. The ducks instantly got on their feet when they heard the duck walk in. His name was Billie Frank Flashblade, and he was Nosedive's and WildWing's father."  
  
Nosedive hadn't clued the rest of the ducks in on what had happened with his father, he couldn't. He had sobbed himself in fear to sleep in Tanya's arms. She acted as a mother and made sure everything was going "to be okay".  
  
It was 11:00 when the duck walked in. Nosedive instantly winced into Tanya, and immediately requested Grin to stay with them. So Duke and Mallory greeted the stranger.  
  
"Well look what we have here", said the father, "Nosedive you feeling better? I hope not. You deserve to die for what you miserable brats did! I hope your satisfied Nosedive, I hope you and your moronic brother are happy. You selfish little horror!"  
  
That was as far as he had gotten before Nosedive started to cry once more.  
  
"Aw are you crying Nosedive", tormented the father, "I can't believe I have such a crybaby for a child."  
  
The words hit Nosedive hard, and made him even more upset. However he stopped his crying.  
  
"So where's your brother", asked his father, "I need to give it to him too. You little brats left us! You left your own family! You deserve this Nosedive, do you hear me? I'm your father and I'm going to punish you, like all good fathers, now get up and take a beating like a man."  
  
Nosedive latched onto Tanya, and took refuge behind Grin.  
  
"Nosedive I'm sick and fed up with you", cried the father, "Get up here now!"  
  
"Listen Mister", cried Duke interfering, "I don't know what family issues you all have. I don't care whose right or whose wrong. You my man are not getting anywhere near that teenager. This teenager is not any of the things you just described him as. I know because I have worked with him, we all have. If you get any closer to him, I'll have my 7'2 muscular, weighing at 299 pounds deal with you. Understood?"  
  
"Who fits that description", laughed the duck, "You? HA!"  
  
Then Grin stood up flexing his muscles. The father backed down.  
  
"Nosedive", barked the father, "How could you let them do this to me? I'm your father!"  
  
"And he's your son", cried a voice as the Canard, WildWing, and Phil entered the room.  
  
Nosedive looked relieved, and thankful for his brother's presence.  
  
WildWing walked right up to his father. He looked down at his father. WildWing was not Nosedive. Nosedive was small and lean, WildWing was 6'5 and brawny. There was no way there was going to be another incident dealing with any physical violence.  
  
"Who are you", barked the father.  
  
WildWing sighed in heavily and looked at his father straight in the eyes. "I guess it's been so long that you can't recognize your own son huh?"  
  
Billie stepped back, "No", he said, "There is no way, you can't be, you're so big."  
  
"That's right I'm big", cried WildWing, "I should kill you right now for what you have put our family through, and then bring you back to life and kill you again for doing that to Nosedive."  
  
Canard stepped in separating the infuriated son, and terrified father.  
  
"Mr. Flashblade", said Canard, "I'm not sure if you remember me but I'm WildWing's best friend. Now I'm going to introduce you to the rest of the team members, then you can sleep in my bedroom. I hope that maybe we can patch some of this family matter thing up, if not than at least we will not allow any fighting. Now this red-head over here is Mallory McMallard, special armed forces. This is our manager Phil Palmfeather. This is Duke L'Orange, former thief and expert in the field of mischief and cleverness. That over holding your petrified son is Tanya Vanderblock medical and tech expert. This very large duck is Grin Hardwing, our enforcer and you know both your sons, Nosedive and WildWing Flashblade. Nosedive is our top- scorer for our hockey team, and vital part of our fighting team as well. WildWing is one of the captains of this team, you should be proud. As I said before I'm not sure if you remember me but I have been Wing's best friend since we were six. My name is Canard Thunderbeak and I the other captain of this team."  
  
The man nodded, and then asked to go to bed. Canard guided the man to his room, and showed him their bathroom, and other vital things that are needed to be known.  
  
Nosedive ran up to his brother, he hadn't a shirt on. There wasn't time to have dressed him up. They had been cleaning the blood and his shirt was soaked. Then the pizza came and he told the ducks he wanted everyone to eat and stay with him, he didn't want anyone leaving his side.  
  
WildWing embraced his brother, "Oh Nosedive."  
  
Nosedive didn't let go, but held onto his brother's neck tightly. He was shivering, but not from the cold but from fear.  
  
"Let out Nosedive", said WildWing, "Let it out."  
  
"It's not fair! Why can't we have a normal family! Why did he have to do that? And we got a chance to start over too! H-he ruined it! We could have been a family again! I hate him! He ruined our family! Him and mom! I hate them! It's not fair! It's not fair!"  
  
The teenager sobbed miserably and uncontrollably. WildWing in return picked up the smaller duck and allowed him to cry. He cradled his brother and rocked him back and forth.  
  
"I know", he said, "I know."  
  
There was an uncomfortable pause between all of the ducks; pure silence except for Nosedive's bawling.  
  
"WildWing", whispered Nosedive, "I'm scared."  
  
"You don't have to be", cried Duke, "We'll protect you okay? And WildWing will too, don't worry! We just got rid of your father before didn't we?"  
  
"Y-yeah."  
  
Nosedive kept crying. The ducks then noticed something, WildWing was crying too. There were a few tears rolling down his face, but he kept his voice steady, and showed no depression. He couldn't he had to be strong, for Nosedive.  
  
"Guys", said Tanya, "Why don't you both come over here, on the coach, eat some pizza and watch one of the movies we rented? We can all sleep in the living room tonight, since you guys seem a bit off. That sound good?"  
  
"Yes", cried a miserable Nosedive, "You people can leave us! He'll get us! I'm not going through that again!"  
  
WildWing drew his brother closer. "Dive I'll protect you", he whispered silently.  
  
"You can't though! I mean you can't beat him up! He's our father, and on PuckWorld you couldn't beat him up, and well"  
  
"Dive, I have gotten older, and taller, and I can fight our father. Just because I couldn't fight when we were kids doesn't mean I can't now, you have nothing to worry about. I won't let him touch you!"  
  
"I know but-"  
  
"No one is fighting anyone", said Canard as he walked into the room, "So no duck here as anything to worry about. WildWing no fighting, regardless of your feelings, no fighting."  
  
WildWing looked away.  
  
"WildWing", cried Canard, "He's your father!"  
  
"Some father!"  
  
"Please", begged Nosedive, "Please don't fight. No more fighting. Please."  
  
  
  
WildWing had to not fight, he couldn't now, but he could protest.  
  
"Nosedive after all he has done to us, we finally have the chance to get him back and you don't' want to full fill that opportunity?"  
  
"Wing calm down", said Canard, "Tanya I heard your plan, and that's what we are going with." After a short pause Canard added, "Now."  
  
So WildWing who was still cradling his brother walked over to the coach and laid his brother down.  
  
"I'm going to get the pizza", said Tanya, "Duke get Nosedive a shirt."  
  
"Aight", responded Duke.  
  
In a few minutes the ducks were ready for the movie. The brothers were eating, (Nosedive now had a shirt on), and calming down.  
  
They finally fell asleep, the others would have fallen off but wouldn't allow themselves too, they needed to harass Canard with questions to figure out what was going on. And Canard knew it too and dreaded it. He was waiting for the movie to end when Duke stood up and turned it off.  
  
"Hey", said Canard.  
  
"Enough stalling", replied Duke, "Story now."  
  
Canard shut his eyes and told the ducks of the dire flashbacks and memories that flooded his mind. 


	3. Life's Not Fair

Author's Note- Okay after this chapter especially I think anyway, the story should loosen up. Like not as dark if it is dark to start with as it is now. Oh well enjoy~  
  
READ IMPORTANT TO UNDERSTAND READING~ Oh yeah I'm referring to their dad as mister, just shortened for Mr. Flashblade.  
  
"Their father", said Canard, "Was never around, always cheating on his wife, and traveling for work. He wasn't good to the kids when he was around. Their mother hit them brutally when the father was gone, and was a drunk. One night when Wing was about seventeen, as was I, Nosedive twelve, their family collapsed. This is what Wing told me."  
  
~Past~  
  
"Nosedive", hollered Mister, "Get down here!  
  
A twelve year old approached from the stairs, "Yes dad."  
  
"I just got a call from your school", screamed mister, "They said you were disturbing the classroom!"  
  
"I'm sorry dad."  
  
"SORRY? SORRY? That's not good enough anymore! Your mother and I want a word with you, down here this instant!"  
  
"Coming."  
  
"FASTER YOU LITTLE BRAT!"  
  
Once in the living room, Mister walked up to Nosedive and punched with the back of his fist causing Nosedive to fly across the room.  
  
"I'm real mad at you", said the Mrs., or Nosedive's mother. "You are a miserable creature! But another mouth to feed!"  
  
"Shut up Heather", cried Mister, "I don't need your input."  
  
"You never ask for my input!"  
  
"That's because it's not needed, you are dim-witted, and insignificant!"  
  
"Don't you talk to me like that! Nosedive get up to your room, NOW!"  
  
Nosedive immediately ran up to his room, running past his furious father, and aggravated mother. In his room he started shaking, "This is all my fault", he thought, "Please don't fight. Please, I don't like it when you guys fight. Please".  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
WildWing walked in about an hour later, and found his parents going at one another. He rushed upstairs to his brother to find him, in a corner up in ball silently crying.  
  
WildWing threw his pack back onto the floor and rushed over to his upset brother.  
  
"Dive what happened?"  
  
"I-its my fault! I didn't mean to Wing, I promise!"  
  
"Dive I believe you, but I doubt it's your fault. Now what happened?"  
  
"They started fighting over my teacher's calling home."  
  
"Your teacher called home? What was it this time?"  
  
"I took the blame for a prank that my friends played. I'm sorry I didn't know."  
  
"That's very noble of you. Now stop crying, and don't worry."  
  
The then heard a large thud downstairs and heard their mother scream.  
  
"He hit her", cried Nosedive.  
  
"Stay here", ordered WildWing.  
  
He then rushed out of the room and went down the stairs to find his mother on the floor and his father standing there, screaming.  
  
"WildWing get out", cried his father, (Mister).  
  
"Please everyone let's just calm down."  
  
"I said out", cried Mister, "OUT!"  
  
"Dad please."  
  
"WildWing OUT! Wait that reminds me…NOSEDIVE."  
  
The twelve year old appeared at the balcony.  
  
"Y-yes dad?"  
  
"Get down here!"  
  
Nosedive walked down, "Yes dad?"  
  
He was then hit across the room. WildWing screamed in horror.  
  
His father didn't stop though, he cornered the twelve-year-old and brought his hand up. This time it was occupied with a beer bottle. He raised it above Nosedive's head and crashed it onto him.  
  
Nosedive had nightmares of the same event over and over again as a child. Anyway, by then WildWing was so scared and fed up he ran over to Nosedive and grabbed him.  
  
He pulled his brother out the door of the family room, and then out of the house.  
  
"We're never going back", cried WildWing. "NEVER! I have had enough of this! Come on baby bro. Let's get out of here."  
  
~Reality~  
  
"Oh my gosh", cried Tanya, "And none of us knew this? They hide it so well!"  
  
"It wasn't like that though", said Canard, "This was their past. But then they dealt with it. WildWing afterward came over to my house that night, my mom tended to Nosedive as WildWing and I tried to find them a house. Anyway we, my dad, WildWing and I found run-down apartment that was cheap. My family helped Wing pay off the first few months of the rent.  
  
WildWing got a job as a cop, and Nosedive went to school. We all stayed in close touch, and I often visited for it was cool to have your own place. They didn't have much furniture though. Sleeping bags were their beds, until they got older, when WildWing could afford furniture. He's my best friend guys, and I could tell you so many things about them.  
  
"So that's it", said Canard.  
  
"Wow", said Duke, "I never knew they had that kind of past, or relationship."  
  
"Yup", replied Canard.  
  
The others laughed. Nosedive stirred. The sleeping WildWing placed an arm over his brother.  
  
"See what I mean", said Canard, "Always there for each other."  
  
"So let me get this straight", said Tanya, "After an incident at home, WildWing and Nosedive became runaways and WildWing took in Nosedive and played the role of a parent. So basically they haven't seen their parents until, well now."  
  
"Basically", sighed Canard, "I hope everything turns out all right."  
  
Life isn't fair, life doesn't always dole out hardships fairly. And when hoping for the best with incredible doubt, the chances of happiness, and positive results are slim. 


	4. Gone

Author's Note~ hey all, okay the story should defiantly settle down…I think. Oh well enjoy! Thanks for the compliments on the reviews! Please keep writing them up!  
  
  
  
Nosedive woke up screaming wildly. His shirt was drenched with sweat, and his hair was almost sopping. He was taking quick short breaths, almost making himself hyperventilate.  
  
All of the ducks were in the living room so woke up instantly.  
  
Nosedive was swinging his fists in the air, and screaming. Oh that screaming, was as if he was being beat.  
  
WildWing grabbed his brother's arms, and held them tightly.  
  
"Nosedive", he screamed, "Nosedive wake up!"  
  
Nosedive struggled his eyes still remaining shut, and continued to scream. Tanya closest to the light turned it on, and examined what was happening.  
  
Grin had fallen asleep on the floor, Duke and Canard one couch, Mallory and Tanya, another, and the brothers on the remaining coach. WildWing was kneeling facing his brother, holding his arms and trying control him. Nosedive was screaming bloody murder awaking everyone up.  
  
"Nosedive wake up", cried WildWing.  
  
"GO AWAY", screamed Nosedive, "I didn't do anything!"  
  
"What", hollered WildWing still trying to hold a steady grasp on his brother.  
  
"I didn't do anything", cried Nosedive.  
  
"Come on Nosedive, open your eyes!"  
  
Nosedive stopped struggling, however did not open his eyes. Instead he started crying. WildWing reached over and embraced his little brother. He let Nosedive hide his face into his brother's huge chest.  
  
"Nosedive", WildWing said gently, "Open your eyes."  
  
So Nosedive now calmed opened his eyes and found his brother's comforting actions.  
  
"WildWing", he said, "I thought that Dad was here, and he was going to beat me up and I-"  
  
"Sshh."  
  
WildWing held the crying teenager, which brought company.  
  
"Well well well", said Mister, (Mr. Flashblade), "Look what we have hear. A little crybaby."  
  
Nosedive whipped around and saw his father, and screamed, jumping off of the sofa, backing and taking refugee behind Grin.  
  
"Get out", cried WildWing.  
  
Mister studied his son. He had grown; he was much more taller and muscular. But that's not all that had changed; he had more confidence, and was no longer scared of his father. He wasn't scared of anything that his father could throw at him. Mister hadn't seen his sons in years, and to him it was disgraceful.  
  
Nosedive was a crybaby, and weak. He wouldn't fight, or couldn't, and he was constantly crying. When Mister had known Nosedive, Nosedive never cried in front of him, ever.  
  
WildWing had changed too; he was no longer threatened by his father. He was a huge creature but that wasn't it. WildWing was a better person than his father, he stuck with his commitments. He didn't give up, and most importantly he would never walk out.  
  
"Nosedive stop crying, pull yourself to together", hollered Mister.  
  
"Don't you tell him what to do", cried WildWing, "And for your information he had a nightmare! Kids get upset when they have nightmares! You wouldn't know that because you were never there for anything! You wouldn't know what its like to be there for a kid, because you found other things more important! You never played your role as father!"  
  
"Don't you talk to me like that, I'm your father!"  
  
"It's just a title."  
  
"WildWing", said Canard, "That's enough. Mr. Flashblade please resume to your room."  
  
"No", replied Mister, "My son says I'm not a good dad, so I'm going to prove him wrong. Nosedive come here son."  
  
Nosedive froze behind Grin and only managed to step backwards shaking his head.  
  
"Nosedive come", said Mister more sternly.  
  
Nosedive's body started to violently shiver. "N-no", he stuttered out. "No! NO!"  
  
Nosedive turned around and ran, but was stopped by Duke.  
  
"Hey kid relax", he said, "Now let's not run out okay? You don't have to go, so calm down if you can."  
  
Nosedive nodded.  
  
"Listen", said Mister, "I have this little thingy from Dragounous that I was able to swipe. It's a dimensional gateway, however it only fits one person to go through. I'm assuming you want me out, is that right?"  
  
WildWing nodded. "Yeah that's right!"  
  
Tanya leapt forward, "Let me see that!"  
  
She examined the doohickey. "Well it only can be used once. And yes it will bring Mr. Flashblade or who ever to the exact place in PuckWorld where you were brought here."  
  
WildWing walked over to his brother, and picked him up off the floor. "Easy there baby bro."  
  
"Then I'll be departing now", said Mister.  
  
And with that he punched the button, and vanished.  
  
Little did he know what destruction he had done to his sons, it went beyond the scars on Nosedive's arm, and face. It went beyond the stitches, and black and blue eye. It was so much more than that. So much more. 


	5. The Beginning

Author's Note~ Thanks for the reviews, keep em coming! Enjoy~  
  
  
  
After their father had departed, Nosedive had fainted onto the floor. WildWing remained silent for the rest of the night, just staying with his sleeping brother. They were in their room now, as were all of the ducks. However no one could sleep, especially Canard. So Canard went to see his best friend.  
  
"Hey Wing".  
  
"Hey Canard."  
  
"So…"  
  
"Did you know that you can't kiss or reach your elbow with your mouth?"  
  
"WildWing", sighed Canard.  
  
He knew his best friend too well. WildWing didn't like talking about problems; he always tried to disguise them with some type of stupid cover- up.  
  
"What", snapped WildWing.  
  
"Wing come on", said Canard more gently.  
  
"It's not fair", said WildWing, "It's just not fair."  
  
WildWing sank his head into his hands. Canard placed a reassuring arm over his buddy.  
  
"It'll be all right", he comforted, "Just let it out Wing. You have had to play the strong parent role-model for Nosedive your entire life. You need to talk about this, you can't keep it inside."  
  
"I c-can't."  
  
"I beg to differ."  
  
"It's just not fair! I forgave my father, I tried to have a relationship with him when I was a kid! I did I really did! But then he hit Dive with that bottle, and it wasn't worth it anymore. I couldn't forgive him anymore. It's not fair, we get a chance to set things straight, and…this happens! How is this fair?"  
  
"It's not."  
  
"You're right its not. My dad was never at my hockey games, or anything! My mom was mental half of the time, and he was just him, and it was so hard to live in that house Canard. I couldn't bear it! But what he said was true; I'm a runaway, as is Nosedive. Thanks to me. Did I make the right choice with Nosedive? Should I have taken him?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I think I should have left him."  
  
"You're absolutely right. You should have left him so he could be traumatized, and beat both physically and verbally. Yeah you're right". (All said sarcastically).  
  
"It's not fair though."  
  
"You're right its not Wing. But it's life, and life is supposed to bite, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Canard thanks."  
  
"What are best friends for?"  
  
"You're more than a best friend. Man you have helped me through everything. Thanks."  
  
"No problem, man. Look why don't you get some sleep?"  
  
"That doesn't sound half bad."  
  
So WildWing fell asleep, and Canard went back to his room to sleep, Nosedive had awoke screaming once more in the night.  
  
~*~  
  
"You guys okay", asked Duke, as the ducks stayed by the entrance.  
  
WildWing was rubbing his brother's back, and "ssshing him".  
  
"Yeah I got it guys", said WildWing, "Go back to bed."  
  
~*~  
  
So everyone went back to bed, and now it was ten and neither of the Flashblades had awaken.  
  
"Okay", said Canard, "I'm officially canceling practice, and all publicity stunts."  
  
Phil didn't even protest. An hour later the brothers walked into the room.  
  
Nosedive's face was blank; occupied with fright, and panic. WildWing was disgusted with everything, and his face showed it.  
  
No one knew what to say to them. What kind of things can you say?  
  
Canard decided to keep it cool. "Hey guys, want breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah", mumbled WildWing. Nosedive nodded.  
  
The entire morning WildWing was moping around, and Nosedive remaining silent. Eventually WildWing returned to himself, he accepted his father was a jerk regardless of what he did. Nosedive however did not see it this way.  
  
"I'm worried about Nosedive", said Canard.  
  
"Why", asked Tanya, "It's quite normal for him to be upset."  
  
"But the last time something like this happened, he didn't talk, for a long time. Wing has been tending to Nosedive ever since they ran out. Eventually Nosedive lost his shyness and started talking, when he turned thirteen he started talking more often to WildWing, and even to me. When he turned fourteen you couldn't shut him up, he was a regular chatter box. However he was quiet after the incident."  
  
"You mean like he is now", asked Tanya now worried.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The other ducks gathered into the room as Canard started to tell his story:  
  
~Memory~  
  
"Hey there Nosedive", said a 17-year-old Canard as he entered their apartment.  
  
A twelve-year-old Nosedive waved, he liked Canard.  
  
"Watcha doin kid?"  
  
Nosedive held up a math book.  
  
"Oh homework, ugh! Need help?"  
  
Nosedive nodded.  
  
Canard walked over. "Okay this is easy, I'll show you how to do this in a sec."  
  
After a few minutes of explaining Canard finally asked, "Got it?"  
  
Nosedive gave him the thumbs up sign.  
  
"Good job short stuff."  
  
Nosedive smiled.  
  
"Is WildWing home?"  
  
Nosedive pointed to a room.  
  
"Thanks kid."  
  
Nosedive gave him the thumbs up sign again.  
  
"WING", hollered Canard, "Come on I got us dates tonight.  
  
"Yeah", replied WildWing, "With who?"  
  
"Some hot girlies. Come on! We're eating out at a restaurant. Come ooonnnnn let's go!"  
  
"Okay I'm hurrying, thanks for the short notice."  
  
Canard turned to Nosedive, "Okay kid go dress up, come on it's a nice place."  
  
Nosedive nodded and left.  
  
~Reality~  
  
"You let Nosedive go with you on dates", asked the astonished Duke.  
  
"Well yeah", replied Canard, "I didn't have much of a choice. WildWing wouldn't leave his brother, and Nosedive wouldn't' leave WildWing, except to go to school.  
  
"Wow", said Tanya, "Well continue with the Flashblade story. Tell us more after this."  
  
"Yeah you kinda have to now", said Mallory.  
  
Canard sighed but continued.  
  
~Memory~  
  
"They're they are", cried the girls, "Come on!"  
  
They were supposed to meet at the restaurant, Canard had offered to pick them up, actually had insisted but they said they had other plans and would just walk over from where they were. So they did.  
  
"Hey ladies", said Canard. "Shelby you already know me, but Pansy this is WildWing."  
  
The girls frowned looking at Nosedive.  
  
"Something wrong", asked WildWing.  
  
"Yeah get rid of the tag-along", said Shelby.  
  
Nosedive looked hurt and sank backwards.  
  
"Hey", cried WildWing ready to lead a rampage.  
  
"WildWing", snapped Canard, "They're girls, and that girl is my date, so chill." Turning to Shelby, "Shelby this is Nosedive, WildWing's younger brother. WildWing and I invited him to come along. He's not a problem. Now is everyone okay with the setting?"  
  
"Yeah", cried Pansy who was already playing with Nosedive's hair. "He's so cute!"  
  
Nosedive blushed.  
  
"May I take your order", asked the waiter.  
  
"I'll have a plain pizza", said Shelby.  
  
"I'll have a mushroom pizza, please", said Pansy.  
  
"I'll have a pizza with olives, mushrooms, sausage, and double cheese thanks", said Canard  
  
"I'll have an onion and sausage pizza", said WildWing. "And he'll (pointing to Nosedive) will have an onion and pepper pizza with sausage, please. And Cokes for all of us."  
  
"Aren't you going to ask him what he wants", asked Pansy.  
  
"Huh", asked WildWing.  
  
"Don't order for him, are you sure that's what he wants."  
  
"Yeah, I know my little brother, right Dive?"  
  
Nosedive nodded. So the waiter left, and Pansy and Shelby observed Nosedive.  
  
Nosedive's coke had finally run-out so he walked up the re-filler where he saw a few kids from school.  
  
Now Nosedive didn't speak much, heck he didn't speak at all in school. WildWing had cleared that up with the teacher, so he didn't have to talk, and so the teacher understood what was going on. But the kid didn't understand. He had been transferred to a new school, since they were almost out of the area. He would attend this school for a year, and then go back to another school both of his schools would be mixed together. With his old friends. He and his friends still kept in touch. They understood Nosedive didn't want to talk, and they had never applied any pressure.  
  
However these students didn't, and mocked Nosedive.  
  
"Hey there quiet boy", said one of them.  
  
Nosedive remained silent.  
  
"What's the matter aren't you going to say something?"  
  
By now a few more of the kids started piling into the restaurant, and started forming a crowd around Nosedive. Some of the kids told the teasers to lay off, mostly girls thinking Nosedive was cute. It was true, Nosedive by far the best looking kid, and the best built kid. Many boys envied him for those reasons, and in a result started to ridicule.  
  
"What's going on over there", asked Canard.  
  
"Aw man those are kids from Dive's school", said WildWing.  
  
"You going to say something?"  
  
"I don't want to embarrass him."  
  
"Well do something, it's getting physical look!"  
  
The older boy swung at Nosedive, Nosedive dodged the boy's incoming fist, and then retaliated. Nosedive was scared and petrified of having to re-live the incident, so Nosedive attacked. The ducklings started to cheer, "Fight, fight, fight, fight!"  
  
Nosedive was all over him. Finally WildWing came and broke it up pulling his brother up by his shirt.  
  
"Nosedive", he hollered, "Stop this at once!"  
  
Nosedive immediately shrank backwards; he didn't like WildWing yelling at him. He adored his brother, and cherished their relationship. WildWing was all he had left.  
  
"Ooh", said one of kids that had sided with the fighting kid. "Look Nosedive is getting in trouble from a cop!"  
  
Then WildWing realized that he was still wearing his uniform.  
  
"You're going to jail now Nosedive", cried one of the kids.  
  
"No he's not", cried WildWing in ultimate frustration.  
  
"Why not", shouted the attacker who was being helped up by Canard, "What did he pay you off or something?"  
  
"No", said WildWing in the same rude tone as the child, "He's my brother."  
  
The ducklings started to admire Nosedive. "Fine", said the opposing child, "Than I'll tell his parents!"  
  
"He doesn't live with his parents", cried WildWing.  
  
"Oh? Then I'll tell his legal guardians you smart butt!"  
  
"You're looking at him!"  
  
"Huh? Your Nosedive's legal guardian?"  
  
"Better believe it."  
  
"Oh my gosh", said the children, "Nosedive lives with his brother, how cool is that! Nosedive lives with a cop!" Nosedive is cool! No wonder he can fight so well, his brother is how tall, and how large?"  
  
Nosedive was gaining popularity by the second. Finally parents of the children came over and apologized to Nosedive, for they had seen everything and could not side with their children's acts of violence. Finally they returned to their table.  
  
"Nosedive", said WildWing glaring at his brother, "You didn't have to punch him that much. That was uncalled for."  
  
Nosedive looked down to the floor remained silent.  
  
"However", said WildWing, "Those were pretty nice shots."  
  
Nosedive smiled, and beamed with pride.  
  
"Come here and give me a hug", said WildWing.  
  
"That was cool", said Shelby and Pansy, "The two of you are really cool."  
  
~Reality~  
  
"So can you all see why I'm worried", asked Canard.  
  
The other ducks nodded. 


	6. Dealing and Bearing With

1 Author's Note: Hey all, thanks for the reviews enjoy~  
  
IMPORTANT- I'm making Canard's parents aware of the situation that occurred with child abuse. I fixed up chapter three where it has a few brief comments about his parents not knowing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Over the course of the next two days WildWing had been snappy towards everyone, and to some degree even Nosedive. However he would not abandon his brother in biggest time of need and kept strong. He kept blowing it off, and whenever anyone would say anything he snapped. The ducks felt bad for WildWing, but they felt worse for Nosedive.  
  
Nosedive wasn't speaking, not even to WildWing. He remained silent completely and avoided all type of conversation. His bruises ached, but he ignored them for other things were occupying his attention. Nosedive had nightmares and flashbacks that were caused from the ducks doing normal things. For instance Mallory making coffee and a grumpy Duke walking into the kitchen alarmed Nosedive for he remembered a large fight that happened when his father walked in cranky and his mother was making coffee. Therefore he feared them. He had been plagued by nightmares and in result got very little sleep and was more upset and emotional than ever and couldn't think straight.  
  
Both brothers tried to blow it off, and kept telling themselves it was no big deal, however the more they did that the more they learned it was a big deal. WildWing did not like the feeling that he had; he had it when he was a child and wanted no more of its presence. He tried to deal with it by sleeping it off. He slept all of the time, he took naps even when he wasn't tired, just something to do to pass the time, without having to worry or be disturbed by unwanted feelings of negativity.  
  
Nosedive's idol was WildWing, so tried to sleep it off too. However the more Nosedive slept the more dreams beleaguered his mind. He stopped that, and tried a new approach. Reading. Reading didn't do too much for there was always that nagging voice in the back of his mind making it extremely difficult to concentrate on the text. So Nosedive stayed with his brother, even when he was sleeping, he would just stay by his side feeling love and compassion.  
  
Canard thought of how to deal with it. He came up with nothing.  
  
"Hey there Canard", said Tanya, "Any ideas?"  
  
"On what?"  
  
"Do I even have to answer that?"  
  
Canard sighed. "I haven't the slightest idea.  
  
"I have an idea", said Tanya.  
  
By then all of the ducks, and even Phil had entered the room overhearing the topic of their conversation.  
  
"Yeah what?"  
  
"Well what happened last time this happened?"  
  
"WildWing was moody and Nosedive was quiet."  
  
"No I mean afterward. They turned back to normal right?"  
  
"Well yeah."  
  
"Well then how?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Listen they got through this some how once, now they are going to have to do it again."  
  
"But its different this time."  
  
"I know it is, but they are still going to have to get through this."  
  
"Canard", said Duke, "Why don't you tell us what happened the first time, you know right after they ran away. Do you know that part?"  
  
Canard sighed, and began to talk.  
  
~Memories~  
  
It was pouring outside; a huge storm. Inside the Thunderbeak's home however it was quite cozy. The fireplace contained fire, and the room contained four ducks. A six year old girl, a seventeen-year-old Canard, and two parents.  
  
They were all playing cards and eating chips. Then the door was knocked. Canard was the one who got up to get it, and it was a good thing too.  
  
"I'm coming", cried Canard as he undid the locks, "Hold on."  
  
Opening the door he found his soaking wet best friend, and his best friend's brother who was bleeding, and drenched.  
  
WildWing had a black eye, and a few red marks on his face. His brother however had it much worse with a black eye, a limp wrist, and blood pouring out of some cut beneath his bangs. The boy seemed to have lost his balance for he was leaning and depending on his brother. WildWing practically dragged him when the walked; his feet continued to trip over one another.  
  
"WildWing what happened", asked Canard.  
  
"HE HIT HIM! HE HIT ME! I'M NOT EVER GOING BACK! HE HIT HIM, ME, MOM, EVERYONE! I'M NOT GOING BACK! I'M NOT EVER GOING BACK!"  
  
"WildWing calm down", cried Canard, "What happened, and get in here it's raining out there."  
  
"Thanks for the update", muttered Nosedive.  
  
"Canard", called Mrs. Thunderbeak, "Is everything okay?"  
  
"NO", cried WildWing, "HE'S GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME! I CAN'T STAND THAT MAN! I HATE HIM!"  
  
"Who is that", barked Mr. Thunderbeak getting up and coming into the entrance.  
  
"WildWing", said Canard, "Calm down. Look I'll get you some help, hold on my parents can help you both."  
  
By now Mr. Thunderbeak had walked and gasped in aghast at the site of the brothers. Both the Mr, and the Mrs, were very fond of the Flashblade brothers, and knew them well.  
  
"NO Parents", cried WildWing backing up in defense, "NO!"  
  
By this point WildWing was hysterical and losing it.  
  
"Amelia", cried Mr. Thunderbeak, "Get in here, we need assistance. But first tell Sally to go to bed."  
  
"NO Parents", screamed WildWing loudly.  
  
"I don't want to", whined Sally.  
  
"NOT A CHOICE", hollered Mr. Thunderbeak, "This is important now do as I say!"  
  
The six year old stopped and left. WildWing however not wanting anymore screaming backed up in fright, his brother's face turned even whiter.  
  
"Guys", said Canard, "Calm down. We'll help you."  
  
"Parents don't help", shrieked WildWing, "They make it worse!"  
  
Nosedive was not used to seeing his brother so upset and soon became frightened. Mr. Thunderbeak saw Nosedive wincing and guessed what had happened. He was a chief cop, and that meant he dealt with child abuse problems all the time. He knew what the kids looked like, and knew how each age group reacted. WildWing and Nosedive were demonstrating signs, and had marks, which led Mr. Thunderbeak to continue to think onto this prediction.  
  
He walked over to WildWing; WildWing had always been so calm, and polite and reasonable! But now no, now he was at the point of hysterics if he had not reached it yet.  
  
He put both of his hands on the teenager and looked him straight in the eye. In a deep, stern, but understanding voice Mr. Thunderbeak said,  
  
"Listen to me. I have a pretty good guess what happened. Now here is what we're going to do, YOU are going to calm down. DO you hear me? CALM DOWN! No one here is going to hurt you, or your brother. Do you understand me? Now my wife is a nurse and is going to fix up Nosedive."  
  
By then Mrs. Thunderbeak had entered the room and was already making a mental diagnosis.  
  
"You", continued Mr. Flashblade, "Are going to have a very long talk with me. But not before you go change into warmer clothes, you and Canard are the same height so you can borrow his. Now go."  
  
Mrs. Thunderbeak walked over them, and attempted to pull Nosedive into her grasp. WildWing pulled his brother back in retaliation, "No", he gasped, "No!"  
  
Mr. Thunderbeak elbowed his son. "Wing", said Canard, "Dude man it is us aight? Look your bro ova there needs serious help just in case you can't see that. My parents will help. Okay?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Okay than fine, you can't let your brother bleed to death."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He's bleeding WildWing! Now my mom is going to help, come on man you trust her don't you? You've known her as long as you have known me, which is since we were six. Now come on, aight?"  
  
"Please", said Mrs. Thunderbeak, "It'll be okay, I promise."  
  
WildWing finally snapped to reality, and agreed. "Okay, here. You have to hold him because he can't walk right."  
  
"It looks like he's lost his equilibrium, and stability", said the now mom becoming a doctor, "I'm not sure though, so bring him into the living room."  
  
WildWing aided his brother along, but failed to get him to the desired objective. So finally he just scooped him and carried him in.  
  
Once inside on the living room coach, the doctor tended to her patient. WildWing changed, and then met up with Canard and his father.  
  
They all sat down on the kitchen table, each member pulling out a chair and despising the deadly silence.  
  
"What happened", asked Mr. Thunderbeak.  
  
"No", said WildWing backing up his chair.  
  
Canard stopped his friend and sat him back down. "Man come on", said Canard, "We'll help ya out aight? Chill if ya can."  
  
"WildWing", said Mr. Flashblade, "Did your parents do this."  
  
WildWing perked his head up and looked at Mr. Thunderbeak, "How did you possibly know that?"  
  
"I've seen plenty of victims like you and your brother. And I've chatted with your parents often; they're not exactly the best if you know what I mean. I have seen them with the two of you, or better I haven't seen them. Never at your hockey games, never at any child discussion meetings, never putting in any effort to become better parents, never there for you kids. But most of all I seen how they treat you. Very disrespectfully and rudely. I have seen your father push your brother around so many times, you don't know how many times I had to stop myself from saying something."  
  
WildWing put his head down. "Please don't separate us", he whispered, and then his voice rising, "I won't let you! You can't!"  
  
"WildWing", said Mr. Thunderbeak, "Calm down. I'm not going to separate you. Your seventeen, very close to eighteen right?"  
  
"Yes", choked out WildWing.  
  
"Let me tell you something. Eighteen-year-old ducks have certain privileges, some of them being are being allowed to work and receive fair wages, and become legal guardians. So here's what we're going to do. We're going to trip up the government, heck we're not even informing the government. I know a friend who's a social worker, and can be easily persuaded by currency. We're going to make you the legal guardian of Nosedive without having to go to court. Because I'm going to pay off my friend. This means your parents won't get say, which also means they won't be able to testify your birth date. I'll help you find an apartment that you can afford, and I'll give you job as a cop. How does that sound?"  
  
WildWing was speechless. He couldn't believe what had just happened.  
  
"T-thank you sir", was all WildWing could manage at the moment.  
  
That night the brothers slept in the living room, and in the morning they enforced their idea, and successfully achieved it.  
  
~Reality~  
  
"So that's what happened", said Canard.  
  
The ducks were aghast. They couldn't believe what kind of past the brothers had. It was remarkable how happy they were all of the time.  
  
  
  
Author's Note~ Hey everyone I'm glad you enjoyed the flashbacks, or memories, whatever. I love writing them, so there will be more! Hope that's okay, he he. Okay well bye!  
  
P.S. (even tho this isn't a letter) Now is a great time to review! He he thanks all bye!! 


	7. Coping With Issues

Author's Note~ Hey all, thanks for the reviews they are very inspirational, (ooh big word). Please keep the reviews coming, they are very much appreciated!  
  
  
  
Nosedive walked into the room, which was occupied, by both Duke and Mallory who were both watching T.V.  
  
Mallory elbowed Duke forcing him to look up.  
  
"Hey there kid", said Duke, "You wanna sit?"  
  
Nosedive looked skeptical, and shook his head.  
  
"Yeah this show ain't too hot", said Mallory trying not to make a big deal out of anything, "You want to get something to eat I'm starved. We might have some left over pizza."  
  
Nosedive still remained unconvinced that going with them was a good idea. He had memories of it too many,  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Nosedive", cried Mrs. Flashblade.  
  
Nosedive approached his mother, "Yes mom?"  
  
"Hey there Nosedive", said Mrs. Flashblade, "Let's get something to eat."  
  
"Okay mom", said a nine-year-old Nosedive. " What are we going to eat?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
The two of them entered the kitchen, which was a mess.  
  
"Nosedive this mess is your fault!"  
  
"I'm sorry mom."  
  
"Sorry? Well guess what sugar someone has to pick this mess up, and I don't feel like doing it. SO you pick it up!"  
  
"Mom, I was doing that, and then you called me in."  
  
"Oh are you being smart with me Nosedive?"  
  
She pushed her son into the mess, "Eat it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Eat this mess!"  
  
"Mom-"  
  
"EAT!"  
  
She then forced her son's head into the pile of food that laid on the floor causing Nosedive to gag. Thankfully WildWing walked in and came to his brother's rescue. WildWing had been fourteen but was already much taller than his mother. He was able to stop his mother's sick rampage on his brother. WildWing later that day received one heck of a beating from his father, after his mother had informed him of what had happened, of course she had exaggerated certain details and lied completely on others.  
  
~Reality~  
  
Nosedive knew that Mallory and Duke were his teammates and would never pull something off like that, but there was that voice in the back of his head nagging him, saying that's what you thought about your mother.  
  
Fortunately Canard walked and kind of guessed what was going on.  
  
"Hey there Dive", said Canard coolly, Nosedive had always responded well to Canard on account of knowing him for so long.  
  
Nosedive looked relieved, and looked up at brother's best friend.  
  
"Canard", said Duke, "We're were going to go to the kitchen, you want to join all of us?"  
  
Now Canard completely understood what had happened, Nosedive had received an invite and was doubtful on whether he should take it up or not.  
  
"Um sure", said Canard, "Dive you coming?"  
  
Nosedive this time nodded. Canard sighed, he wanted Nosedive to talk.  
  
"Don't do this kid", thought Canard, "Not again. Don't do this to yourself. It's not worth it. Stupid father."  
  
After eating Nosedive wandered looking for WildWing, of course no one else knew that, but they kind of had a feeling. They found the brother's later in WildWing's room sleeping.  
  
Nosedive was underneath his older brother's mighty and protective arms. Nosedive seemed satisfied and WildWing seemed better.  
  
"Always there for one another", said Canard, "Always"  
  
"I can imagine", piped in Duke; following him was the rest of the gang, "We can't stop thinking about them either."  
  
"It's always been like this. I mean not them being depressing but WildWing looking out for his brother, no matter what the circumstances. I remember this one time, where we at this party. Now WildWing brought Nosedive wherever he went afraid to leave him at home, and also because he enjoyed his company. Anyway there was this one time we were at this one party, (Nosedive stayed in the basement, it was inappropriate upstairs, he usually played video games or something) some kids gave Nosedive a hard time."  
  
~Memories~  
  
"Hey Stein", said Russell, "Look who we got down here."  
  
An eleven-year-old Nosedive perked his head up immediately. The boys walked down the stairs into the small basement.  
  
"It's Flashblade's baby brother", said Russell, "His little precious brother. I guess he'd be a little upset if we did something to his brother huh?"  
  
"Yeah", said Stein, "And he deserves to get upset, after all he did humiliate us on the ice."  
  
Nosedive looked up once more got off of the couch ready to run.  
  
"So Flashblade you got a name", mocked Russell, "Or is it as pathetic as your brothers?"  
  
"Hey man I don't want any trouble", said Nosedive.  
  
WildWing had taught him what to say in these types of situations and Nosedive always listened. However this time that wasn't going to work.  
  
"Well we want trouble", said Stein, "You're brother has all of the girls, especially the hot ones, and the ones we like. He's the best goalie around, and here's the one I hate the most, he gets good grades and everyone loves him!"  
  
"So what", asked Nosedive, "That's about him, what does that have to do with you?"  
  
"Are you stupid", asked Russell, "You're brother gets our girls, gets better grades than us, beats us on the ice, and has more friends. So we don't like him too much."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that", said Nosedive.  
  
~Reality~  
  
"That does not sound like Nosedive", commented Mallory.  
  
"Well WildWing told Nosedive what to say and how to act in those types of situations, and Nosedive listened most of the time anyway. Anyway back to my story.  
  
~Memory~  
  
"You're sorry", inquired Stein, "Hey Russell that brat says he's sorry. Guess what? He's got the same good build and looks as his brother."  
  
"Well we're going to give him a face lift", commented Russell.  
  
"You see", said Stein as he corned the child, "We can't WildWing back by fair play. He'd beat us, so we're going to get our revenge. He seems to like you a lot, so guess what? We're going to get you messed up."  
  
The boys corned Nosedive and pushed and pinned him against the wall. Luckily Canard walked in.  
  
"Hey Dive", he said not looking up, "I got you some foo-"  
  
"Nosedive? Stein, Russell, that you?"  
  
The two boys spun around dropping Nosedive. Nosedive quickly ran behind Canard for defense.  
  
"What's going on", cried Canard.  
  
"They were going to beat me up", cried Nosedive, "Because they don't like WildWing, because WildWing is better, you hear me BETTER than you".  
  
~Reality~  
  
"That sounds like Nosedive", said Mallory.  
  
"Well Nosedive didn't' have to play the game anymore, he had his Calvary and was no longer the victim."  
  
~Memory~  
  
"Is this true", questioned Canard.  
  
"Well uh", the boys both stuttered.  
  
"You know", said Canard, "My best friend is WildWing, and WildWing and I hang out. But when WildWing and I hang out, he brings along his kid brother, Nosedive. Now me and Dive are pretty good friends, so I'd beat you up right now. Only I think WildWing will get a better kick out of it. So I think I'm going to call him right now. WILDWING!"  
  
"Canard", said Jimmy from upstairs, "Who are you yelling for?"  
  
"WildWing", said Canard, "Could you get him for me? Tell him its about his brother, and some bullies."  
  
"Sure no problem brother man", replied Jimmy,  
  
Within minutes WildWing ran down the stairs.  
  
"What's going on Canard", he asked.  
  
"These two idiots were givin Nosedive a hard time", said Canard looking at the bullies with a grin, "They wanted to beat him up."  
  
"They tried to too", chimed in Nosedive.  
  
WildWing glared at his opponents. "You're dead", he said.  
  
~Reality~  
  
"So what happened", asked Duke.  
  
"They ended up in the emergency room", snickered Canard.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"So how long did it take for Nosedive to get his personality back", asked Tanya.  
  
"Aw I dunno", replied Canard, "I mean the kid was jumpy for a while, but mostly hurt, real hurt. So he didn't talk."  
  
"Wait", said Duke, "Is there a reason he's not talking?"  
  
"Yeah", whispered Canard, "He thinks he'll say something wrong and then get hit. That happened a lot. No matter what that poor kid said he got hit, his parents became all smart with him, and no matter what he said he would get pounded."  
  
"So what are we going to do", asked Tanya.  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea", sighed Canard. "Not even a clue."  
  
"Well I do", said Grin, "They're father wronged them many times, but they feel as it if it was their fault. WildWing will blow this off, for he had to have dealt with this many times more than Nosedive. He will understand it better, Nosedive however sees it as his fault and thinks it's his fault that all of this happened. He also thinks that no matter what he says he's wrong, and he's afraid to talk, he's afraid to be the cause of any more situations. Therefore I believe that we should act like Canard, and play it cool until we come up with a plan."  
  
"Unfortunately", said Duke, "You're right. Yeah I can play it cool with the kid, we all can."  
  
"WildWing", said Canard, "What about him?"  
  
"I have a plan", said Grin.  
  
"That didn't take too long", snickered Mallory.  
  
"Canard', said Tanya, "Dragounous might strike any moment now. He planned this out remember? The father I'm sure was more than just a physical threat, he could also have been a distraction, we need our teammates better and we need them better quickly. Grin how do you intend to pull this off?"  
  
"Play it by ear."  
  
"Geez", said Canard, "That will solve all of our problems."  
  
"We can deal with the problems as they occur", said Grin, "Tomorrow we can ask Nosedive to join us at the mall, and we can be our usual bossy selves. That way he won't have a choice. He'll eventually loosen up. The both of them have to deal with their problems, give them time to cope with their issues."  
  
"Look", said Tanya, 'We don't' have much choice, I second what Grin says."  
  
"I admit that Grin's idea doesn't sound too hot, however I also admit that we need to do something, quickly, so we'll go with that. Night all."  
  
"Night", chorused the ducks.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note~ Don't worry more coming thanks for the reviews byes! 


	8. Nightmare

1 Author's Note~ Thanks for the reviews all bye~  
  
  
  
"NOSEDIVE", hollered Mr. Flashblade, "Do you understand what failing is? Probably your so stupid!"  
  
"Dad what do you mean", says an eight-year-old Nosedive.  
  
"I just got your report card. You're doing horrible! I can't stand you, you little rodent! How dare you allow yourself to become so stupid! You're a disgrace!"  
  
"Dad I-"  
  
The father no longer cared what the son had to say, but instead hit him. Punching, throwing objects, and even his son was all part of Nosedive's punishment.  
  
His father left to him there bleeding, when the mother walked in. The father now leaves the child bleeding on the floor, the mother doesn't care but wants to know what the fight was about. Later Nosedive is found by his older brother and a horrified Canard.  
  
Nosedive heard the screaming, the thoughts replaced themselves back into his head  
  
"You're a disgrace!"  
  
The hitting the punching, the throwing, and the abandoning.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Dad", stuttered a sixteen-year-old Nosedive, "Is that you?"  
  
"WildWing?"  
  
"No, I'm your other son, WildWing's older now, much older."  
  
"Ah Nosedive, are you yelling at me Nosedive. Yes I know WildWing is older now, but the last time I saw him he was a miserable teenager that walked out on his family."  
  
"Oh. How did you get here?"  
  
"Dragounous sent me and was planning on holding me ransom, for some mask. He than found out about our family history and decided it would be better if I came here. I can't believe you brats decided to leave us. Is your brother here?"  
  
"Yes Dad."  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Call you what?"  
  
"Dad."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because real sons don't walk out on their families. However I'm supposed to love you no matter what right?"  
  
"Um, dad I dunno. Yeah, but-"  
  
"Quit stuttering it's not pleasant. Now like all good fathers I'm gong to teach you brats a lesson, starting with you!"  
  
His father lunged at him, and quickly started throwing anything he could at his son.  
  
Nosedive couldn't defend himself, how do you hit your own father?  
  
"You little brats left us", cried the father as he threw numerous objects at his son, "You walked out on your family! You runaway!"  
  
"Da-"  
  
"SHUT UP! When will you ever have the common sense to shut up! Do you know all of the sacrifices I made for you kids? I had dinner with your friends, I let you go to parties, and I let you stay out late. I can't stand you! You never said thank you, and you never brought home anything good. Always bad grades, that was your job right Nosedive? You couldn't bring in any happiness to the family, right?"  
  
"Dad I'm sorry, I tried in school, I just didn't' understand it. I needed help, I'm sorry."  
  
"SO now it's my fault?"  
  
"I didn't say that!"  
  
"You're saying that that I never helped you with your studies! I can't believe you could say such a thing!"  
  
All the time Nosedive was dodging flying plates, or any item that was bolted down to the floor.  
  
"AH", cried Nosedive as he woke up sopping wet, drenched in sweat.  
  
The door immediately swung open by Duke and Mallory.  
  
"Dive are you okay", questioned Duke loudly, "Nosedive answer us."  
  
Nosedive got up and backed away from his opponents, they were going to hit him!  
  
It was dark in the room, and Nosedive didn't even know who he was facing, all he knew was that someone was there and that someone wanted something.  
  
"Nosedive", said Mallory, "What's the matter with you. Are you okay?"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE", screamed a frightened Nosedive, "Go away! I didn't do anything to you! Go away!"  
  
"No one said you did, Nosedive calm down."  
  
"Leave me alone! I don't care if I'm a mess up, just leave me alone! Please! I didn't do anything on purpose! I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry! I tried dad, I did!"  
  
"He thinks we're his parents", whispered Duke, "What should we do?"  
  
"Turn the light on", said Mallory, "That way he can recognize us."  
  
Duke stepped forward to the switch but Nosedive screamed louder,  
  
"Don't move! I'm sorry okay? That was then, this is now! Please! Leave me alone! I don't care if you don't like, I'm sixteen and I'm taking anymore of this! I'll get WildWing!"  
  
"WildWing", said Duke, "That's it, go get WildWing, I'll stay here with him."  
  
"Okay", said Mallory as she sprinted off.  
  
By then Tanya and Grin approached the doorway.  
  
"What is going on", asked Tanya.  
  
"I'm not sure", said Duke, "But he thinks that I'm his father, and Mallory was his mother."  
  
"What?"  
  
Canard started coming down, "I heard the kid screaming what's going on?"  
  
"GO AWAY", cried Nosedive.  
  
"Nosedive are you okay", asked Canard.  
  
Canard went to enter the room, but Duke stopped him.  
  
"Don't' go in there, he needs help, we're getting WildWing, just hang until then. He's losing it."  
  
"STOP", cried Nosedive, "I didn't do anything to you! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to mess up the family! Okay? Please can't we just start over like regular families? Not that ours is bad. I'll get good grades, not that I didn't before."  
  
"Why does he keep almost contradicting himself", asked Tanya.  
  
"Because", sighed Canard, "No matter what he said to his parents they always had a counter attack. That's one of the reasons he didn't talk for a while, afraid of whatever he would say would be wrong. However he's sixteen now, and I guess he's more woa if you know what I mean."  
  
The ducks nodded.  
  
"Go away", pleaded Nosedive who was now crying, "Please. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."  
  
Nosedive fell to the floor, grasping his head, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"I didn't mean to", he choked, "I'm sorry."  
  
"He's blaming himself", cried Canard in disbelief.  
  
"For what", asked Tanya.  
  
"I think everything, and the whole runaway thing."  
  
"Why would he do that?"  
  
"The fight started over his behavior in school."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Finally what seemed like eternity a running Mallory and WildWing approached them.  
  
"Where is he", asked WildWing.  
  
"In there", said Canard, pointing to the room.  
  
They looked at Nosedive. He was kneeling on the floor, his hands on his head, his head down, and crying hysterically pleading with the world to forgive him.  
  
WildWing rushed over to his brother, and slid next to him.  
  
"Dive", he said.  
  
Nosedive looked up, still not recognizing what was going on, he screamed.  
  
"GO AWAY", he said.  
  
He tried to get up, but had no more energy. However he put up and fight and struggled to get out his brother's area.  
  
His brother tried talking to him, but only received a mouthful of "I'm sorry", and "I didn't mean to".  
  
Finally realizing that talking was futile, he embraced his brother in a tight hug. Nosedive tried to resist, he tried to get out, but his brother held him tighter. This time it was Nosedive who was doing the giving up. Realizing that he had been got he started sobbing hysterically.  
  
Much to Nosedive's surprise the arms that grasped him, were not strangling him, or holding him in a harsh manner. Instead they were warm, and welcoming. They held him like he was a baby and allowed him to cry into their chest.  
  
The thing that surprised him more was the fact that the words emulating from the duck were soothing and kind; words of reassurance and love.  
  
"Sshh", said the voice, "It's okay, I'm here now."  
  
Duke went over and turned the light, allowing Nosedive to see what was going on.  
  
"What happened", demanded Nosedive, "Where did they go?"  
  
"They were never here sweetie", said WildWing, "It's all over okay?"  
  
"That dream it was so real", cried Nosedive.  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
"NO! I hate him! I never did anything to him!"  
  
Nosedive could no longer speak but started crying.  
  
"It's okay Dive", said WildWing.  
  
"No it's not! I'm sorry!"  
  
"Dive, for what?"  
  
There was a pause of a deadly silence. Finally Nosedive choked out in a small whisper.  
  
"Ruining the family."  
  
"What", cried WildWing loudly.  
  
"I'm sorry okay? Don't get mad at me too!"  
  
"Nosedive", cried WildWing turning his brother so they were face to face. "I would never get mad at you like that. Now why the heck do you think your responsible? Are you crazy?"  
  
"I did!" Nosedive shrugged off his brother's hands.  
  
"It's my fault", continued Nosedive. "The fight started because of me! We ran out of because of that fight! I started that fight! And when Dad came here again it was my fault! He was mad at me, I got him mad! It's my fault that we don't have a family!"  
  
Nosedive stood up, his brother remained silent who was completely shocked with the thoughts of his brother. As WildWing absorbed the viewpoint of his brother, Nosedive ran out of the room sick of holding the spotlight.  
  
Canard stopped him in the hall.  
  
"Hey hey hey", he said calmly, "Where's the fire?"  
  
"Let go!"  
  
"Nosedive", said Canard, "Please just listen to yourself, it wasn't your fault. It was your screw-up father's fault. And your mom's too."  
  
"NO IT WASN'T!"  
  
Nosedive ran out of his grip. At the moment Phil had walked in and saw Nosedive running down the hall.  
  
Both bumped into one another.  
  
"Hey Nosedive", said Phil, "Wanna slow down?"  
  
The teenager sat up, as he did Phil realized that he was upset, for his eyes were red, and his face was wet with tears. His shirt was drenched from sweat, and he had bags under his eyes.  
  
"Dive", he choked out helping the teenager up, "What's the matter?"  
  
"It's my fault!"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"I'm sick of talking about this! Just drop it!"  
  
"Okay fine whatever you say. You want to get something to eat?"  
  
Nosedive looked at his manager. Phil had no clue what was going on at the moment, WildWing and Canard were shocked beyond all belief, and the other ducks were confused and pitied Nosedive. You could read it off their faces so quickly it wasn't even funny.  
  
Nosedive thought of his options, he could face his brother and Canard and they would make him talk. He didn't want to talk, he didn't want to tell them how he destroyed their family; he felt guilty and embarrassed. Then he looked at the ducks, they would make him talk about it, and he did not want to talk. He couldn't very well drift off to sleep with those memories so near to him. So he decided to go with Phil.  
  
"Fine", he muttered, "I want a sandwich."  
  
"Okay", said Phil, "You want me to go make you one?"  
  
"No! I want to eat out, come on they're open all the time. Let's go."  
  
Nosedive dragged Phil out, even though Nosedive's pajama's consisted of a white shirt and sweat pants. So he was pretty much dressed.  
  
"Nosedive", said WildWing, "I don't even know where to start."  
  
"Just drop it, I said I was sorry. Geez its never enough for you people."  
  
WildWing was looked hurt, and he was hurt but he blew it off.  
  
"Nosedive we need to talk."  
  
"You're right", said Canard, "You both need to talk, but not now. The both of you are too emotional. Nosedive go for a car ride, it'll be good for you, WildWing you stay with me. Now all of you go."  
  
Phil grabbed the teenager but not before retrieving a jacket for him. Canard pulled his best friend into the rec room.  
  
Tomorrow the Flashblade's were going to talk, and get it out in the open, whether they wanted to or not. 


	9. The End

1 Author's Note- Hey! Sorry for the delay, enjoy~  
  
It was nine o clock, and finally everyone had awakened. As Canard promised there was a long talk waiting the brothers.  
  
"Sit", said WildWing as his brother found the entire team in the rec room.  
  
"Aw man", muttered Nosedive.  
  
"Okay now there are obviously problems here", said Canard playing the counselor. "We are going to fix them regardless of what either of you want. Now we don't expect the two of you to be all nothing's wrong about this personal topic. It's okay to upset. Now, I'm going to re-cap. Dragounous did this to distract us which means we should all be playing double duty on watch out. Although Dragounous has come dangerously close to prevailing with his new scheme, we're not going to allow that."  
  
"Canard", shouted WildWing, "This isn't any of your business!"  
  
"You're right", said Canard, "It's not. But I'm making it my business, as is the rest of the team. Now since I can't exactly start out anywhere in particular, I have chosen to talk about last night. Nosedive you feel up to talking?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why do I even ask? Nosedive what happened last night?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You call screaming in fright, drenched in sweat, and over exsessingly apologizing for something that probably isn't your fault nothing", barked Duke. "Are you nuts?"  
  
Nosedive slumped back into the chair.  
  
"That's where we'll start", said Canard, "What were you apologizing for?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nosedive.'  
  
"What?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
Nosedive's eyes started to well up.  
  
"You said you ruined the family", said WildWing quietly.  
  
Nosedive looked away.  
  
"Why are we talking about me", spat Nosedive.  
  
"Because", said Canard, "I don't' know where to start with WildWing and I'm hoping that conversations with you are going to escalate into our problems with WildWing."  
  
Both brothers rolled their eyes.  
  
"Nosedive", said Canard repeating himself, "What happened last night? I mean that was the first time you talked for a while, and you were screaming in absolute terror and blaming yourself for a lot of things."  
  
"Leave me alone", said Nosedive.  
  
"Dive", said Canard, "I've known you two forever. Back when we were friends I couldn't force the truth out of you, therefore I didn't know about your parents hitting yall until a lot later. But guess what I'm captain now."  
  
"You can't order me to say something", cried Nosedive.  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Oh my-"  
  
"Nosedive", said Duke, "We're just trying to help. Won't it help to talk it out some?"  
  
"I c-can't."  
  
"Yes you can", continued Duke, "You can talk." Then after a few seconds of a pause, he added more quietly, "And you can talk without getting hit."  
  
Nosedive perked his head up immediately and stared at Duke.  
  
It remained a deadly uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Nosedive started talking so quietly you almost had to strain you ears to hear him. "It's my fault."  
  
"For what", asked Canard still remaining calm.  
  
"Ruining the family", whispered Nosedive looking at the ground.  
  
"Who said you ruined the family", cried WildWing in absolute disgust.  
  
"I never brought in any happiness", said Nosedive once more, remembering his father's exact words.  
  
"I ruined it", said Nosedive as his eyes his eyes slowly started to well up with tears. "When we ran off it was because of a fight, that was a cause of my stupidity. I'm sorry."  
  
WildWing cursed and walked over to his brother and put his hands on his brother's shoulders.  
  
"Nosedive", he said firmly, his brother looked up. "You listen to me. You are not the reason that all of this happened. I'm not going to lie to you and say that the fight was a not an indirect result to that fight, because it was. However I was so fed up that time that it just seemed like a good idea. If we didn't run out because of that fight, than it would have been over something else that would have sent us flying out of the house."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Our parents were jerks", cried WildWing shaking his brother, "Do you hear me? This was not your fault! You are a very good person! You didn't cause this! Do you hear me? How could you possibly even think something like that?"  
  
Nosedive looked away.  
  
"Ah", said WildWing, "You didn't think that did you?"  
  
Nosedive wiped away tears and held back sob racks.  
  
"Who told you that Nosedive", asked WildWing calmly.  
  
Again no answer for the teenager.  
  
"So that means dad right", said WildWing looking down at his brother.  
  
Nosedive looked up at his brother, and nodded.  
  
WildWing knelt down so they were eye to eye.  
  
"This was not your fault! Nosedive Nicholas Flashblade you are not a screw up, that would be our father, and our mother. Not you. You are a good person, you are good! They were the losers, not you! Dive I don't know what to say to make you think otherwise, except this. I have never blamed you for that night, heck I haven't even thought that! Whenever I think about that, which isn't much, I didn't even remember who started the fight. I don't remember what incident caused it. But if I had remembered that you were the indirect cause, I would have come up to you and taken you by the shoulders."  
  
Nosedive winced, he thought his brother was mad.  
  
"And hugged you, and thanked you."  
  
Nosedive had a puzzling look on his face. "What?"  
  
"Dive I never regretted what happened. I'm glad we ran out, it was a good idea."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
WildWing looked at Canard for it was Canard a few nights ago who had said the same words to him. WildWing winked at his best friend.  
  
"Nosedive", said WildWing, "I have not once ever regretted running off like that. Do you hear me?"  
  
"Liar. You probably regretted when we first moved into our apartment!"  
  
WildWing registered what his brother had said and started laughing.  
  
"I'm so glad you find it funny", cried Nosedive.  
  
"Remember when we moved into our apartment Canard", said WildWing laughing, "And our boss came over?"  
  
"Don't remind me! Actually that was probably the funniest interview in all of PuckWorld."  
  
"Guys", said Mallory, "What happened?"  
  
"Well", said Canard, "WildWing and I had just turned eighteen, so Nosedive was still twelve, and…mute. Anyway we were recommended to join the city's department which is a huge honor considering all of the crime up there. All we had to do was move to the city and pass the interview. So we got a run- down apartment-"  
  
"For we didn't have much money", said WildWing.  
  
"Yeah basically", said Canard, "My dad helped pay off for the beds and a couch but that was basically it."  
  
"Yup one room bedroom", said WildWing,  
  
"And that tiny little attic", said Nosedive.  
  
"That was not an attic", said WildWing.  
  
"Yeah well it might as well as been, for we put all of our junk in there!"  
  
"What was it really", asked Tanya.  
  
"Vents", replied WildWing and then quickly added, "Don't ask."  
  
"Well anyway", said Canard, "We had just moved in, I think we lived there for a week, anyway it was the day of our interview. However to make sure we good enough for the job, the boss decided to come to us an hour early, with a few associates to see how we lived since we were only eighteen."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
A twelve-year-old Nosedive is on the bus coming home where a few kids give him a hard time.  
  
"I can't believe our teacher paired us up with the new kid", cried Frank.  
  
"I know", shouted Zed, "I can't believe we have to work with the silent kid."  
  
Nosedive looked down.  
  
"Maybe he's so dumb that he doesn't understand what we're saying", mocked Frank.  
  
"We'll meet up at your house", said Zed, "Do you understand that?"  
  
Nosedive nodded, and got off the bus, thankfully it was his stop. He walked up into the building along with another child who fat, and rude. His mother was the queen gossiper and very obnoxious, and most of all she always looked down and you and had a complaint.  
  
"Well lookie here", said Billy, "I'm going home to MY MOMMY. I guess you don't know what's that like, do ya?"  
  
Nosedive glared at Billy. WildWing had said no fighting, but man Nosedive just wanted to get one shot in. However Nosedive continued to walk. Billy continued to torment Nosedive about his living conditions.  
  
"Does your brother love you or did he just feel bad for you since your parents hate you?"  
  
Nosedive stopped dead in his tracks. No one was allowed to talk like that. Nosedive might not be allowed to fight him, but he sure as well was allowed to intimidate, which is exactly what he did. He threw his backpack off and walked over to the portly child, and flexed his muscles and hovered the brat. He started to breathe down on Billy causing Billy to run off screaming. Nosedive smiled and picked his belongings back up.  
  
He entered an apartment that was not occupied by anyone, pure silence. "Well I'll fix that up", thought Nosedive as he turned on the T.V. and radio.  
  
"Much better" he thought to himself. Than he noticed a note on the table.  
  
Dear Dive,  
  
Canard and I are going to go get some things for the apartment and maybe work a few hours in at a restaurant. We'll be back a little bit later, don't worry. Start your homework, oh yeah don't change stay in your school clothes. We have that interview today remember? Okay well thanks Dive.  
  
Love,  
  
WildWing  
  
P.S. There are some snacks in the fridge.  
  
  
  
Nosedive re-read the note and then headed toward the fridge.  
  
~*~  
  
"Canard", said WildWing, "I'll meet up with you later, if we split up we can get this stuff done quicker."  
  
"Oh fine. Man I don't want to though. I'm sick of shopping."  
  
"Don't you think I am too? Fine you big baby, you go bring these home and set them up while I finish."  
  
"Tank you!"  
  
"You're so annoying, you know that?"  
  
Canard smiled and left, and headed toward the apartment. Outside his apartment he found three officers.  
  
"Can I help you", asked Canard.  
  
"Are you WildWing Flashblade", asked one of the officers, "Or Canard Thunderbeak?"  
  
"Thunderbeak."  
  
"Hi I'm Mr. Ricksay."  
  
Canard stopped, "As in Mr. Ricksay as the dude I mean officer in charge, like our boss if we get in?"  
  
"Yup. I decided to come early, and see how you guys live."  
  
Canard gulped.  
  
"No its okay don't worry. These two are other officers, this is Hendrix and Mantel."  
  
All of the officers shook hands as Canard opened the door.  
  
"Please don't hold anything against us", he muttered.  
  
The walked in where the music was booming, and the T.V. was thriving. Nosedive was sitting in the kitchen eating and doing homework.  
  
"Hey there Dive", said Canard.  
  
Nosedive waved but did not look up. Canard turned the music and T.V. Then Nosedive looked up, and then Nosedive saw the officers causing him to flinch terribly.  
  
"Relax Dive", said Canard, "It's okay. These dudes are going to interview us."  
  
Nosedive brought his head up in understanding. He picked up his school books and headed towards their room.  
  
"Hey hold up Dive", said Canard, "I want you to meet these people. This is Mr. Ricksay, this is Mr. Hendrix, and this is Mr. Mantel."  
  
Nosedive waved. Canard put a hand on Nosedive's shoulder. "This is Nosedive."  
  
The officers greeted him, however seemed confused when they received no response.  
  
WildWing then walked in.  
  
"What happened to you", asked Canard as he examined his best friend, and held back a fit of laughter.  
  
WildWing was covered in suit, and sopping wet.  
  
"Can it Canard", snapped WildWing. "Um hello who are you?"  
  
Canard fell on the floor rolling with laughter. Nosedive felt bad for his brother, and so communicated to his brother who the men were.  
  
He started moving his hands up and down and make a serious face.  
  
"What Dive?"  
  
Nosedive pointed at the men and then pointed at WildWing and then clasped his hands together.  
  
WildWing eyed the men, as Nosedive pointed to the officer's stars, those meant they were officials. Then WildWing picked up.  
  
"Canard", said WildWing, "Please tell me that these aren't the interviewers."  
  
From the floor Canard answered, "Wish I could buddy. See I think we've already blown this so I'm just going to laugh at ourselves.  
  
WildWing's jaw dropped open as Nosedive played mother for WildWing. He went over to his brother and took his jacket, and started WildWing on taking his shirt off.  
  
"Don't worry boys", chuckled Ricksay, "You're doing fine. You have excellent recommendations, and your work is magnificent. Mr. Flashblade I'm Mr. Ricksay and these are my partners Hendrix, and Mantel.  
  
"I would shake your hand", said WildWing, "But I don't think you would appreciate it with my hands all, you know."  
  
Mr. Ricksay laughed. "Don't worry."  
  
Nosedive took his brother's shirt from him, and then took his hand into the bedroom. Canard was still rolling on the floor with laughter.  
  
"CANARD", hollered WildWing, "Where are my clothes?"  
  
"You don't want to know", responded Canard.  
  
"Aw man Canard! I don't have anymore left, my others are drying what did you do with them?"  
  
"Don't ask, just trust me they won't be wearable for a while."  
  
WildWing groaned and collapsed onto the bed. Nosedive walked out with his brother's shirt, and headed toward the door.  
  
"Dive", said Canard, "Where ya off to?"  
  
Nosedive held up the shirt.  
  
"Laundry?"  
  
Nosedive nodded.  
  
"Got ya."  
  
Nosedive departed the room.  
  
"Well let's start this interview without your buddy", said Mr. Ricksay, "Hopefully his clothes will be dry." Then with a chuckle, "Poor guy."  
  
All of the men took seats.  
  
"Okay", said Mantel, "Let's start out with the kid. Who is he?"  
  
"Nosedive."  
  
"What's his relationship to you?"  
  
"WildWing's brother."  
  
"Oh wow. So what's he doing here?"  
  
"He lives here."  
  
"Why???"  
  
"WildWing is the legal guardian."  
  
"Wow. Death in the family?"  
  
"Not quite. Child abuse, and that is all I would like to get in for now thank you."  
  
The gentlemen nodded.  
  
"So why doesn't he talk", asked Mantel, "That's kind of weird."  
  
"Don't make fun", said Canard. "He talks all right, just not much. I mean he only talks to me and Wing on occasion."  
  
"Has it always been this way?"  
  
"No, it's a side effect of child abuse."  
  
The men stopped as if they understood.  
  
"Did Nosedive get back yet", called WildWing from the other room.  
  
"Nope", yelled Canard.  
  
"Could you go check on him?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because something must have happened!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He should have been back by now!"  
  
"Oh come on!"  
  
"GO! You owe me! This is your fault!"  
  
"Oh? How do you figure that?"  
  
"You did something to my clothes!"  
  
"Oh yeah! Okay I'll be right back gentlemen."  
  
Canard exited the room and quickly went after the young child.  
  
"Flashblade", yelled Ricksay, "You have pants on?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Then come on out, and we'll start interviewing you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's all right, we don't mind."  
  
"Sir please", begged WildWing.  
  
"A little modest?"  
  
"No but…"  
  
"Then come on out."  
  
WildWing dropped his head and came out of the room. The men gasped.  
  
"My gracious", cried Hendrix, "Where did you get those marks?"  
  
WildWing looked away, "I'd rather not say."  
  
It was true his chest had  
  
"Hendrix, Mantel", said Ricksay, "Why don't you go get us some food, I saw a store. Go get some cokes and chips."  
  
The men left without hesitation.  
  
"Sit down Flashblade", said Ricksay.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You get those marks from your father son?"  
  
WildWing perked his head up. "How in the world?"  
  
"Your buddy, he's a good guy. Got into questions about that brother of yours. So you feel you can take care of him?"  
  
"I do. I mean he's my brother and all, but I'm his brother and all get it? We both need each other, so we got to make this work."  
  
"You worried about him?"  
  
"Well I'm worried I'm not going to get this job. I need this job. We took a big risk moving out here, spent all of our money. If we don't get this than my brother and I have nothing, Canard can go back home to his parents, I can't."  
  
"You're awfully young to be worried about this kind of stuff."  
  
"True, but there's a lot of fun living with your best friend, and your brother. So it evens itself out."  
  
"But I meant are you worried, worried about your brother?"  
  
"You mean the whole mute thing?"  
  
Ricksay nodded.  
  
"Well I know why he's doing it. And he talks around me, and sometimes Canard, just not in public. He's pretty good at telling us what he wants, and we're pretty good at interpreting his thoughts and movements in the air. He's just a little shy for now. I mean he used to be loud and crazy, and I dunno. Now he just seems scared. So that scares me, but he's been making a lot of progress. He talks to me and Canard a lot more. He'll get there eventually…or so I hope."  
  
Then Hendrix, and Mantel opened the door with the goodies.  
  
The started chatting and eating.  
  
"Where is Canard", muttered WildWing, "We're never going to get this job now."  
  
Finally Canard and Nosedive walked in.  
  
"Oh my gosh", cried WildWing as he raced over to his brother whose shirt was ripped and had a black and blue on his arm. There was dirt on his face, and all over the pieces left of his clothing. "What happened?"  
  
"Dive got in a fight", said Canard flatly, "Can't ya tell?"  
  
Nosedive offered his brother the shirts, but WildWing through them on the ground and started checking Nosedive over. He picked his chin up; made him turn around and then examined his bruises.  
  
"What happened", cried WildWing.  
  
"That Billy kid was giving Nosedive a hard time again", said Canard. "Then he started shoving him around and all, so Nosedive shoved him back. And then well…"  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Well Billy swung at Dive and missed, so Nosedive got his swing and punched him", then his voice rising excitedly, "Man he flew across the laundry room! It was great! You should have seen it!"  
  
Then WildWing staring at his friend, Canard quickly shut up.  
  
"We're never going to hear the end of this", muttered WildWing.  
  
"From who", asked Mantel.  
  
"Billy's mother", chorused WildWing, and Canard.  
  
"Boys sit down, WildWing put your shirt on", said Ricksay, "I'm going to give it to you straight. Today was a disaster."  
  
The two teens looked at the ground.  
  
"However", said Ricksay smiling, "You have done an excellent job in trying to replenish yourselves. You have the jobs."  
  
The boys jumped up, "Thank You!"  
  
After the endless thanking was done, there was a knock on the door and very high pitched voice.  
  
"Mr. Flashblade we need to talk!"  
  
"Guess who", said Canard.  
  
They opened the door and found Billy's mom, or Mrs. Potter.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Potter", groaned the boys in unison.  
  
"Your brother", said Mrs. Potter, "Punched my Billy!"  
  
"Well maybe your Billy shouldn't be messing with my brother."  
  
"Are you yelling at me?"  
  
"Not at all Mrs. Potter, quite the contrary. Your son started a fight with my brother, and my brother happened to win. It's not my fault it turned out like that."  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
"Mrs. Potter please we have very important guests over", chimed in Canard.  
  
"So does that excuse your brother's behavior", snapped Mrs. Potter.  
  
The teens sighed.  
  
"Where is that miserable brat anyway", cried Mrs. Potter.  
  
"He's in his room, and do not refer to my brother as a miserable brat."  
  
"Well than get him", cried Mrs. Potter.  
  
"Dive", called WildWing, "Can you come here a minute?"  
  
Nosedive walked out of his room, where he found an angry Mrs. Potter.  
  
"Get over here", cried Mrs. Potter.  
  
"He's scared of everything" thought Ricksay, "He's scared of everything. That's what Flashblade had said, and now this lady ain't going to help none."  
  
Mrs. Potter started screaming, as Nosedive took refuge behind his older brother.  
  
"I have decided that you two should not be allowed to live together. WildWing you are not responsible enough to be taking care of your brother so I have informed child authorities."  
  
Nosedive and WildWing screamed. Canard gagged on his food.  
  
Then a man and woman walked in. "Let's go Nosedive", said the woman, "We have a family waiting for you."  
  
Nosedive screamed and ran into his room, locking it.  
  
"Overruled", said Ricksay, "I'm captain of the NA, and I can assure you that this boy is more than capable of taking care of his brother."  
  
"Mr. Ricksay", said the two officers in disbelief, "Well okay than."  
  
They soon left, leaving a ghostly pale Mrs. Potter.  
  
"Well I never".  
  
"Well now you have", said Canard and shoved her out the door, "Bye!"  
  
"T-thank you" exclaimed WildWing, "T-thank you so much!"  
  
"Don't worry about it", said Ricksay. "Now get your brother, I believe he's in there."  
  
"Oh my gosh that's right." WildWing fled over to the bedroom, which he found locked. "Dive honey it's okay, they're gone. They can't take you my new boss, man doesn't that sound nice, told them off. Dive it's okay."  
  
No answer.  
  
"Nosedive", said WildWing a little firmer, "I wouldn't lie to you. Now come on out."  
  
The door opened slowly as Nosedive peeked to make sure there wasn't a guy holding a gun to his brother's head to make him say that stuff.  
  
Nosedive smiled and hugged his brother. Then the door was knocked on.  
  
"Now what", muttered Canard.  
  
"Would you all like to stay for dinner", asked WildWing. "You've done so much for us."  
  
"I will", said Ricksay, "These two can't they have meetings to attend to. See you two later bye."  
  
The two of them left, as two boys Nosedive's age walked in.  
  
"Let's decide to order out", said Ricksay, "I doubt you two can cook."  
  
The teens laughed.  
  
"Nosedive", said Canard, "Some boys are here to work with you on a project."  
  
Nosedive smacked his head he had forgotten about them.  
  
"Is that your brother", asked Zed in amazement.  
  
Nosedive shook his head, and pointed to the other one.  
  
"Wow", said Frank, "Man look at all them muscles!"  
  
"Whose this than", asked Zed.  
  
  
  
"I live here", said Canard.  
  
"Dive dude", cried Frank, "You get to live with these two?"  
  
Nosedive nodded.  
  
"Where are you parents", asked Frank.  
  
WildWing stepped in, "Nosedive lives with the two of us."  
  
The boys jaws dropped open.  
  
"That is awesome", exclaimed Zed. "So if you get in trouble they call your brother, like this brother? Man you must have the time of your life living with these two!"  
  
And that's basically how the night went, Nosedive made friends with Zed, and Frank who repeatedly said they were sorry for making fun of him. At the end of the night their project turned out great, the ordered out pizza was great, Ricksay was very much impressed with his new employees, which was great, and Nosedive had made friends which was really great.  
  
"Dive", said Zed, "If anyone picks on you at school you just come to us okay?"  
  
"Yeah", said Frank, "We'll deal with them for you okay?"  
  
Nosedive smiled.  
  
  
  
~Reality~  
  
"You know what", said Nosedive, "I don't care if my father was a jerk. You guys are right."  
  
WildWing's eyes filled with joy, "Yeah."  
  
The brothers hugged one another.  
  
"So do we still have a problem with Wing now", whispered Duke to Canard.  
  
"Not a chance", replied Canard. 


End file.
